The present disclosure generally relates to fluidic devices for head-mounted displays (HMD) and more specifically to using fluidic devices in virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a VR system. In some VR systems wearable devices (e.g., glove) allow a user to interact with virtual objects. Circuitry on such wearable devices can be complex, bulky, and in some cases heavy. As a result, conventional wearable devices can detract from a user's experience with a VR system.